Fallin' In Love With My Psychiatrist
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: This is a Christmas Present for my friend Cassandra. [LOVE YOU MOM!] Blaine has gone through a lot in his life and kept a high guard. But can one man come into his life and melt him so easily? Will he allow himself to be happy again? CAN he?
1. Baby It's Cold Outside

"Dr. Hummel?" Alexandria, one of the secretary's poked her head into the door of Dr. Hummel's office. Dr. Kurt Hummel looked up from his paperwork, his blue eyes full of curiosity.  
"Yes, what is it Alexandria?" He asked with a warm smile.  
"You forgot about your next appointment." She chuckled. Kurt tilted his head slightly, puzzled.  
"No I didn't." He said with a nervous laugh.  
"Yes. You did." She insisted. Her amused smile unnerved him.  
"No I didn't. Because my next appointment starts..." He rustled through some papers for his calendar. "twenty minutes ago... Damnit!" He pushed his chair back and followed an overly amused and giggly Alexandria down the hall. He took the papers out of her hand.  
"His name is Blaine Anderson." Alexandria explained once she was able to control herself.  
"I gathered that much..." Kurt said without looking up from Blaine's file. Alexandria put a hand on his shoulder to stop him outside the door. Kurt turned his gaze to her and arched an eyebrow at the playful smirk on her face.  
"He's a very handsome man you know..." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
"And I need to know this why?"  
"Because... I think he's gay." Her smirk widened out into a sly grin. Kurt's eyes narrowed.  
"Alexandria... we talked about this." He said sternly.  
"Yeah, I know... but you're thirty-six years old! You need a life!" She whined. He let out a sigh.  
"I understand, and thank you for your concern. But I can't date my patients." He smiled and choked back a laugh. "And I'm already married to my job." He left her standing in the hallway, looking sullen and disappointed and shut the door behind him. He smiled warmly at the man on the other side of the room who seemed a bit uncomfortable.  
"Hello, I'm Kurt." He said, extending his hand.  
"Blaine." he said, shaking his hand. Kurt subconsciously noted his dark, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to swirl with grief and pain. His chiseled features gave him an aged look that suggested abuse. His uneasiness seemed contagious to Kurt. His chest tightened.  
Why does he seem different from all my other patients?, Kurt thought, He's just another guy who needs someone to talk to. That's all.  
"So... Blaine," Kurt began, glancing down at his file for a moment before returning his attention to the patient. "Your file says that you've had some tough times throughout your childhood. Is that right?"  
Blaine shifted nervously in his seat. "Yes..."  
"Would you mind explaining what exactly happened?" Kurt set the file on the table and adjusted his posture.  
"Well... When I... Came out... my dad wasn't exactly a happy camper. He would always tell me how disappointed he was... and how I had failed him as a son and how I failed society as a human being..." He said reluctantly.  
"Did he ever beat you?" He asked, his voice sympathetic.  
"Uhm... D-Dr. Hummel I-" Blaine began.  
"Please call me Kurt." He interjected.  
"Kurt," he began again, rolling the name over his tongue experimentally "I'm not really all that comfortable talking about my father..."  
"Alright. That's fine. You don't need to talk about anything that you don't want you. Only what you are comfortable with saying." Kurt smiled warmly at him.  
"Thanks..." Blaine smiled back, feeling his edginess slowly wash away.  
"Not a problem." He glanced over at Blaine's file for a moment and then flicked his attention back to Blaine. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
Blaine stared at the ground. He didn't really know. He didn't want to be here, his friend's made him come to see Dr. Hummel. His friend David had him as a Psychiatrist when he went through a stage after his divorce.  
"I was recommended to you.." Blaine said. He glanced up at Dr. Hummel, who looked; well, confused to be quite frank.  
"Really? Well that's a first I've heard of a recommendation. May I ask who recommended you to me?"  
"My friend David Martinez." Blaine stated flatly. Kurt blinked for a moment, seeming to be in deep thought.  
"That's how I know that name!" He exclaimed suddenly, making Blaine jump. "He was one of my patients. I had to think for a moment, since I haven't seen him in a few months. I hope he is doing well..." Kurt let out a sigh. Then he gave Blaine another warm smile. "But we aren't here to talk about David. We're here to talk about you."  
"Yeah... I guess we are..." Blaine muttered absently to himself. "So... I know this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous, but... What am I really supposed to say?"  
"Whatever you want, really." Kurt chuckled. "This entire process is basically a way for you to let out those feelings that you don't feel comfortable sharing with anyone else. My goal is to gently guide you out of your comfort zone and help you be more open to yourself and to others and to help you understand and accept yourself."  
Blaine grimaced. "But this is just your job, right? You don't really care."  
"Blaine, if that is what you truly believe then we will get nowhere. I, unlike most Psychiatrists, actually care about the well-being of all my patients." Kurt said with a sad smile. "You're not the first one to ask me that though... At first, David thought the same thing too."  
Blaine's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "Really? Are you serious? I don't understand... All he ever says about you is how genuine and kind you are!"  
Kurt blushed slightly. "Well, when you see him next, tell him that I'm happy that he thinks so." His expression turned from modest to curious. "Do you believe him? Or do you still assume that I'm only helping you because it's my job?"  
Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "I don't really know... I want to believe David... but, after everything I've gone through... it's hard to trust anyone."  
Kurt gave a thoughtful nod. "I understand. Y'know, I used to have the same trust issues as you do now."  
"Really?" Blaine asked, subconsciously wanting to know more about Kurt and what could have possibly made him have trust issues. Especially because he seemed so trusting of Blaine; and Kurt didn't even know him.  
"Yes." Kurt replied.  
"Does it ever go away?"  
"Unfortunately... No. However, it does get better over time." He sighed. "But you can't lose hope. You have to remember, that even the worst of people, have some good in them. You have to realize that they are who they are because of what THEY went through in their lives. And of utmost importance, never forget, that there is ALWAYS someone who has it worse than you do."  
Blaine stared at him in silent awe. He didn't know how to react, he never thought about it that way.  
"Well.." he began, searching for words. "I never really thought about it like that... and when you say that; it makes me realize just how many mistakes I made that could have been avoided if only I had had the right mindset." Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. Kurt leaned forward so that he could see Blaine's face better, since Blaine had subconsciously decided that Kurt shouldn't look at him.  
"It's not your fault. I learned that from my father. And he learned it from his own actions after my mother's passing. Everyday you learn something new. You just have to be open to those lessons, and be accepting of whatever comes your way. You can never give up on anyone. Especially yourself." Kurt smiled again, and Blaine's stomach flipped and knotted itself painfully tight.  
"Your father is a very smart man..." Blaine said, leaning forward.  
Kurt leaned in closer, his smile growing. "So I've been told..." he whispered. Blaine didn't realize just how close they were until a loud knock sounded at the door. They both flew back and stared at the door.  
Alexandria peeked her head in.  
"Dr. Hummel?" She questioned, looking quite amused. "You're late for your next appointment." She giggled. Kurt glanced at his watch.  
"Damn... you're right. Well, I must be off. It was a pleasure to meet you Blaine." There was that smile again.  
"Pleasure is all mine." Blaine said with a smile of his own. Little did he know that Kurt had butterflies flying around in his gut.

Kurt stood outside the door to his next patient. He glanced at the file in his hand.  
Sebastian Smythe.  
Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door, planting a warm smile on his face.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Smythe. It's a pleasure to see you're doing well this morning." Kurt said in a gentle tone.  
Sebastian smiled. "Well, someone's in a good mood. It's good to see you too Dr. Hummel, how are you?"  
"I'm good..." Kurt's tone stayed gentle. "And how are you?"  
"Better now." He said, licking his lips. Kurt took another breath and tried to ignore it.  
"So, why did you come in to see me today Mr. Smythe?" Kurt asked with tight apprehension.  
"Oh... I don't know." Sebastian shrugged. "To talk. I mean, that's your job as a Psychiatrist, right?"  
Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Yes... that's in the job description. However, I am not your Psychiatrist."  
"Oh, but Mrs. Jones doesn't care about me. Not like you do anyway." His smirk unnerved Kurt. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Smythe but you cannot keep requesting my presence like this. You should be going in to see Mrs. Jones. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Kurt stood and made his way to the door. He had just grabbed the doorknob, when Sebastian placed his hand on the door.  
"Why are you leaving so soon?" He asked, a defiant eyebrow raised. "We just started talking."  
"Mr. Smythe, I am not your Psychiatrist. You need to schedule your appointments with Mrs. Jones. I am done playing these games of yours. You are going to stop coming in to see me. Do I make myself clear?" Kurt said in a stern tone.  
"But I would much rather see you instead." Sebastian pouted. Kurt stayed silent and pulled on the door. Sebastian pushed it shut again.  
"Let me out." Kurt forced a calm and sincere tone. "Please."  
"I don't want you to leave."  
"And I want to get back to work."  
"You know I'm not going to give up. Ever."  
"I have already told you. No. I'm not going to go out with you Sebastian." Kurt gave up on the nice and calm tactic and switched to a more aggressive tone. "Now let me out."  
"Oooh... someone's feisty." He smirked, licking his lips again and leaning in towards Kurt. Kurt, in a desperate attempt to get away from him, pulled on the door with all his might; sending Sebastian stumbling back in surprise. Kurt walked out of the room at a fast pace, forcing himself to stay as calm as possible. He went to his office and picked up the receiver to the old-fashioned phone on his desk. He dialed in the number, before realizing that he could have just used his cellphone, and waited for an answer.  
"Hello?" A tired male voice grumbled.  
"Finn?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah... Kurt? Is that you?" He asked, seeming a bit more awake now. "You don't usually call me unless... What happened? Who am I beating up? You know I will murder someone if they hurt you!"  
Kurt stifled a laugh. "I just need someone to talk to.. get my mind off things. By the way, do you know how to set up a restraining order?"  
"No. But Rachel does."  
"Of course, the Broadway Star knows how to set up a restraining order. Why, it be a crime if she didn't!" Kurt joked. Finn laughed with him.  
"Tell me about it." He sighed.  
"Put her on for me?"  
"We still going to talk?" Finn asked, sounding hopeful.  
"Of course, I just need to ask Rachel about it and then we can talk, ok?"  
"Alright..." Finn said flatly. There was a mumbling sound, followed by a groan, before their was a barely audible mumble into the phone.  
"Hey Rach. Can I ask you about something...?"

Blaine pondered his appointment. He couldn't believe it. Subconsciously, he knew- No matter how many times he would deny it- that he had every intention of kissing Kurt Hummel right then and there. And he had only known him for forty-five minutes! More or less...  
He scolded himself under his breath and made a sharp turn into the driveway of his rundown apartment building. He stepped out of his car, making sure to lock it before slamming the door and trudging into his apartment. He locked the door again behind him and tossed his shoes into a corner of the room.  
He made his way to his room and crashed, not wanting to think about how stupid he had been. After everything he had dealt with in High School, his heart still hadn't learned that love was just a fantasy. A dream. And that no matter how much he wanted to be happy...  
It just wasn't going to happen.

Later that night, after work, Kurt stopped at his friend Quinn's. She only lived about a mile or so away from him, and he really needed someone he could rant to right about now.

He never called. He didn't text to say he was coming beforehand. But he hadn't even made it out of his car when Quinn Fabray came out her front door and bounded down the steps. He accepted her hug as she babbled, chuckling.  
"I want every single detail I don't care what it is or how it happened, all I care about is that something strangely amazing happened and I wanna know what it is!"  
And this is why Kurt loved Quinn. She was fun and energetic, not to mention that they had some sort of wacked up connection where they knew when something happened, whether it was good or bad, and if we were supposed to wait for a call; text; visit, or if we had to run to one another's aid.  
Yeah... Kurt had some weird friends. But that's why they were friends. Because they were weird and funny, and best of all, they were all losers.  
"Well... something happened at work today that was quite... interesting." Kurt said.  
"Oh, by the stars..." She said, sounding like an actress from an 80's film. "You met someone, didn't you?!" She jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Maybe I did..." Kurt said with a smirk. "And maybe I didn't."  
"Yay!" Quinn squealed. "Finally! Now, I want EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. Kurt laughed, but allowed himself to be pulled through the front door.  
Maybe Quinn could help him get a life.  
Hopefully with Blaine in it... Wait, ohmygaga did I seriously just think that?! I just met the guy! Kurt mentally scolded himself for his train of thought.

Blaine woke to his phone ringing. He glanced over at his alarm clock.  
4:58 AM.  
He groaned and picked up his phone from the nightstand and answered it, not bothering to see who it was.  
"Hello...?" He grumbled into the phone.  
"Hey Blaine. What's up?" David asked.  
"David... can you tell me what time it is." Blaine growled in irritation.  
"Why it is two to five in the morning." David said. Blaine ignored that he had sounded like a westerner.  
"Exactly." Blaine's scowl deepened.  
"I wanted to know how your appointment went with Kurt!" David exclaimed.  
"Not a very good defense." Blaine sighed heavily and sat up. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I want to know if it's helping any!"  
"It was only my first session with Dr. Hummel. So at the moment, not a whole lots changed David. No need to check in yet."  
"So when are you going to see him next?" David's voice seemed anxious.  
"I don't know... maybe when I setup my next appointment." Blaine walked out to the kitchen for some coffee. He was going to need it today.  
"Well let me know when you do!" David said happily before promptly hanging up on him. Blaine rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone in his pocket.  
David can be such an ignoramus... Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt walked into the hospital, coffee in hand.  
"Hey Kurt!" Alexandria said, running up beside him.  
"Hey Alexandria." Kurt smiled. "How are you?"  
"Good..." Alexandria stretched the word out dramatically.  
"What do you want to know?" Kurt sighed.  
"It's been three days..." She said in a high voice.  
"Since what?" He asked, puzzled.  
"Since you saw him last..."  
"Who? Blaine?"  
"Yes..." She giggled.  
"And...?"  
"And... I want to know what you think of him." Her tone got very serious. "He seemed a little flustered when he left last time. You didn't scare him off did you?"  
He shrugged. "I don't really know... I don't think I did."  
"Nope. You didn't." She giggled some more.  
"And you know this... how?" He asked in a bored tone.  
"Because he is your first appointment for today."  
Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and his heart jumped to his throat. He blinked a few times and forced his breathing to regulate. He swallowed and took a shaky breath before he trusted himself to speak.  
"Really?" He asked, acting surprised.  
"Yep. And he is your only appointment until eleven." Her smile widened. Kurt looked at his watch. It was only seven.  
"So... that's four full hours with him..."  
"Alexandria, stop." He said, stepping into his office."This isn't a game! This is my work! And I will not allow you to mess with my head anymore." He slammed the door and plopped into his desk chair. He had about a half an hour to collect himself before Blaine showed up.  
What was he going to do?

Blaine waited patiently for Dr. Hummel to show up. He thought about his last appointment. He thought about Kurt. He thought about why the hell he had come back. This whole thing was doomed anyway, so why had he dragged himself back here?  
He didn't have the slightest idea.  
He was lost in his thoughts when Kurt finally came in.

Kurt waved his hand in front of Blaine's face. "Hellooooo?" He stretched the word out. "Earth to Blaine..."  
Blaine jumped up, startled. "Hey. Didn't hear you come in."  
Kurt chuckled. "I can see that."  
Blaine watched him intently as he sat down and crossed his legs.  
He couldn't help but think that it was extremely hot. He found himself smiling. Kurt looked up and arched an eyebrow. Blaine realized this and quickly changed his expression, looking down at the floor, blushing, embarrassed.

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Nothing." Blaine muttered.

"No seriously, tell me." Kurt insisted.

"It's nothing... really."

"You sssuuurrreee?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright..." Kurt sighed, curiosity welding a place in his mind. "So how are you today?"

"Good." He replied.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence that followed. It was during this time that they seemed to find each other's gaze. They just stared into the doors to eachs others souls for a while.

Kurt cleared his throat, averting his eyes at last. "So, what do you want to talk about today?"

Blaine shrugged. "What do you normally talk about with your other patients?"

"Life. Issues. Just problems that they've been having." Kurt shrugged. "Anything that they need to get off their chest."

Blaine thought about this for a moment. "So, people automatically trust you?"

"No. Some do, but not all." He shrugged. "I guess it depends on what they've been through." He leaned forward. "Do you trust me?"

"To an extent, yes." Blaine said slowly. Blaine wanted to trust Kurt. Really, he did. But after everything he went through with his dad and his old public school, he didn't know if he could trust himself right now. Much less some man he didn't really know all that well.

"Well, that's a start." Kurt said, his smile wavering.

"We did just meet not too long ago." Blaine commented. Kurt nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"That's true..." He mumbled. As much as he wanted his patients to trust him, he did understand where Blaine was coming from. He knew first hand that it took awhile for true trust to bloom. He sighed inwardly and smiled at Blaine.

"Anyway, back on track here. Is there anything you need to talk about?" He asked. Blaine stayed silent, thinking. There was a LOT he needed to talk about. Stuff that had been bothering him for years. But it was personal. And he wasn't entirely sure what he should and shouldn't tell Kurt.

"Well..." Blaine began slowly. "One thing is my brother..."

"What is it about him that's bothering you Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He's just been an asshole lately..." He mumbled, more talking to himself than to Kurt. "I don't know what the hell his issue is, but it's almost like he..." Blaine stopped for a moment, staring off into space. "Like he doesn't accept me anymore..."

Kurt scribbled this down in his notepad. "And what makes you say that?"

"I don't know... it's just that... he used to be so... normal around me. Unlike the rest of my family, he and my mom have always been accepting, and now he just freaks out when I'm around. He's acting more and more like my father..."

"And why wouldn't they accept you?"

"Because they all think I'm a disgrace to the family... their all homophobes. They just don't realize that I can't help it that I'm gay." Blaine's voice got quieter as he spoke.

"And how does your father feel about your sexuality Blaine?"

"He hates it. He doesn't hate me exactly, but he hates my choices. He wouldn't have ever really cared if I was gay, as long as I didn't act on it. But, I wasn't interested in hiding who I am and dating the daughters of my dads work buddies. I just wasn't. And he didn't seem to understand why..."

"Well Blaine, you have to understand his point of view as much as he needs to understand yours. When your dad was a kid, he might not have had many gays in his school. So, it may just be a bit strange to him. Maybe it's not that he doesn't like gays, but that he doesn't understand them. And that would make it harder for hims to relate to you because he wouldn't understand why you would be gay. He might think that it's his fault. Or maybe, he just doesn't know how to handle having a gay son. If he was never around gays before, then he wouldn't know how to react." Kurt suggested this in a slow and calm voice, carefully picking his words. Blaine blinked a bit before his eyes focused on him rather than the corner of the room.

"You really think so?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "It's possible. But I can't guarantee that for sure."

"Hmmm... I see."

The room grew deathly silent. They could even hear the secretary talking over the phone. Kurt waited another minute or two to see if Blaine would continue, and when he didn't, he carried on in hopes of getting more out.

"When is the last time that you spoke to your dad Blaine?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe a few years ago. Why?"

"Maybe you should go see him. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel, and how much you want his support. Help him understand you, and maybe he will decide to help you understand him."

Blaine stared at him blankly. Almost as if he wasn't looking AT him, but THROUGH him. It made Kurt uncomfortable, but he stared back, refusing to back down from his notion.

"And exactly how will that help me?" Blaine asked, refocusing his gaze to the corner of the room.

"It will help mend the bond between you and your father." Kurt explained.

"Not likely." Blaine said with a snort.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked, scribbling something else down in his notepad.

"Because he's abusive." Blaine muttered, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Did your father ever hit you?" Kurt asked. Blaine stiffened, and Kurt knew that he was losing him.

"Not often. Only a few times. It was mostly my mother." He scowled. "I can't hate him, only because my mother told me that no matter what happened, they did love each other. And I can't hate someone who makes my mother happy. No matter what he does. However I can sure as hell hate what he does and who he is. And I will never forgive him."

Kurt shuddered at how icicles seemed to drip from Blaine's voice. "And how is your mother?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. Kurt was losing him again. "Does it really matter? She never left him. She had always been by his side. Even with knowing what he was doing. That bastard..."

"And what was he doing Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Besides abusing her?" He spat out the words like acid. "Well, lets see here. Throwing things at me and Cooper, drinking to the point of passing out every night, fooling around with just about every girl he works with, and watching porn with his buddies in our living room every saturday. I don't know about her, but I think that's something he should be saving for the nights that no one else is home. ESPECIALLY when you have KIDS!" Blaine shook his head in distaste. Kurt decided not to comment on this.

"And how do YOU feel about your fathers behavior?" Kurt asked calmly.

"HE'S A FUCKING DICK WAD!" Blaine growled, he stood and started pacing the room. Kurt frowned and scribbled a few more notes down.

"And besides his home life and his behavior at work, why would you say that?"

"Because he talks down to EVERYONE!" Blaine exclaimed, waving his arms around like a madman. "He acts like he owns the fucking world! But he doesn't! He isn't the king, as much as he fucking wants to be!"

"Blaine, calm down." Kurt said, scribbling something down and setting his notepad on the table. He stepped in front of Blaine and Blaine just gave him an exasperated look.

"How the HELL do you expect me to do that?!" Blaine snarled. Kurt pulled Blaine close, hugging him tightly. Blaine stood there awkwardly, confused.

"By remembering that your father doesn't rule your life." Kurt whispered. Blaine didn't speak. But just let all of this soak in. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Kurt, sighing heavily and biting down on his lower lip.

"Guess you trust me a bit more than you thought." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah... I guess so."

Kurt sat in the the meeting room, waiting. Some of the other doctors were talking amongst themselves, seeming to be just fine sitting around the office after their shifts ended. Unlike them, Kurt was just bored and wanted to go home. It was almost eleven pm and he was tired.

"Hey Kurt." A female voice said behind him. Kurt leaned his head back to look up at his stout friend.

"Mercedes!" He smiled. "They keeping you after too?"

"Yeah." She sighed, plopping into the chair next to him. "It's been forever since we've talked! How are you."

"Good." He said with a warm smile. "And you?"

"Pretty good. But Sebastian is a pain."

"I could've figured that one out on my own."

"But hey, he shouldn't be here for too much longer right? Once your restraining order is put through then we're all safe!"

Kurt laughed. "You're right there!"

"Ok everyone!" Cathy Lynn, their boss, called out; stepping into the room. "Let's get this meeting started."

"So you like him right?" David asked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's cool I guess." He replied.

"You GUESS?!" David exclaimed. "Dude, Dr. Hummel is the BEST!"

"Whatever you say." Blaine yawned.

"Wait a minute..." David said.

"What?"

"You LIKE him don't you?" David asked excitedly.

"How'd you get that?"

"Because of this behavior. You did the same thing when I found out that you had a crush on my neighbor!"

Blaine stiffened. He didn't really know what to say. Bringing up that story was like asking someone if they've ever masterbated. VERY personal.

"YOU DO!" David's voice was high-pitched and he was laughing hysterically. "This is AMAZING!"

"And just how is that?" Blaine asked in an unamused tone.

"Because, if you two got married, I would TOTALLY get bragging rights!"

Blaine couldn't help but crack a smile.

Not at David's comment.

But at the thought of marrying Kurt.

He had his moments of being sixteen and fantasizing now and then. But this was different. This just felt...

Right.

Kurt sat down in a booth at the back of the Lima Bean. He stared at the coffee cup in his hands. He let his mind wander. He wondered why he didn't follow his dreams. In High School he always said that he was going to go to NYADA with his best friend Rachel Berry and make it big. He was going to live in New York City and have a life of Luxury.

And here he was. Thirty-Six years old, and still in Lima, Ohio.

He sighed. Disappointed in himself.

"This seat taken?" A familiar voice asked. Kurt looked up at the familiar tan face that he had just seen a few days earlier.

"Blaine?" He asked.

"The one and only." He joked. He gestured to the chair across from Kurt. "May I?"

"Oh, yeah of course." Kurt said with an apologetic smile. Blaine sat down and set his cup of coffee on the table.

"Getting cold out there, eh?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Almost winter."

"I hate winter."

"Me too."

"Already we have so much in common." Blaine laughed.

"So it seems." Kurt said, laughing with him.

"So what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Thinking."

"You come here to think too?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah..." Kurt looked down, blushing a little. Blaine felt his chest tighten a little.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"You tell me first and then I'll tell you."

"Alright..." Blaine sighed. "I'm thinking about the first time we saw each other."

Kurt frowned. "Your first appointment?"

"Nope. At Regionals."

Kurt furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being in the New Directions Mr. Kurt Hummel." Blaine smirked. Kurt just blinked at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Because I thought about it." He shrugged.

"Meaning...?"

"That at my first appointment, I knew that you looked familiar. And I've been thinking about that a lot. Wondering how I know you. And then, it came to me. You were in the New Directions." Blaine explained.

"And how do YOU know about Glee Club? There was no way you went to McKinley, I would have recognized you."

"I was you compitition. I was a Warbler."

Kurt's expression turned a bit more playful. "The ALL BOYS School?"

"Thats the one."

He chuckled. "Y'know, those Blazers were hot as hell."

"Really now?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, do you recognize me from the Warblers group?" Blaine asked.

"Well... .now that I think back to the Warblers you do look a little familiar..."

"I was the lead singer."

Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yep." Blaine said with a smile.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Prove it!" Kurt challenged.

"Challenge accepted Dr. Hummel." Blaine smirked. He left his coffee on the table and walked out of the Lima Bean. Kurt followed close behind.

Blaine opened his car door and popped in one of his older cds. He flipped to his favorite song.

Music filled the air.

"I love this song!" Kurt exclaimed.

_Kurt:_

I really can't stay

_Blaine:_

But, baby, it's cold outside

_Kurt:_

I've got to go away

_Blaine:_

But, baby, it's cold outside

_Kurt:_

This evening has been

_Blaine:_

Been hoping that you'd drop in

_Kurt:_

So very nice

_Blaine:_

I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

_Kurt:_

My mother will start to worry

_Blaine:_

Beautiful, what's your hurry?

_Kurt:_

My father will be pacing the floor

_Blaine:_

Listen to the fire place roar

_Kurt:_

So really I'd better scurry

_Blaine:_

Beautiful, please don't hurry

_Kurt:_

But maybe just half a drink more

_Blaine:_

Put some records on while I pour

_Kurt:_

The neighbors might think

_Blaine:_

Baby, it's bad out there

_Kurt:_

Say what's in this drink?

_Blaine:_

No cabs to be had out there

_Kurt:_

I wish I knew how

_Blaine:_

Your eyes are like starlight now

_Kurt:_

To break the spell

_Blaine:_

I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

_Kurt:_

I ought to say no no no, sir

_Blaine:_

Mind if I move in closer?

_Kurt:_

At least I'm gonna say that I tried

_Blaine:_

What's the sense in hurting my pride?

_Kurt:_

I really can't stay

_Blaine:_

Baby, don't hold out

_Kurt & Blaine:_

Oh, but it's cold outside

_Kurt:_

I simply must go

_Blaine:_

But, baby, it's cold outside

_Kurt:_

The answer is "No"

_Blaine:_

But, baby, it's cold outside

_Kurt:_

This welcome has been

_Blaine:_

How lucky that you dropped in

_Kurt:_

So nice and warm

_Blaine:_

Look out the window at that storm

_Kurt:_

My sister will be suspicious

_Blaine:_

Gosh your lips look delicious

_Kurt:_

My brother will be there at the door

_Blaine:_

Waves upon a tropical shore

_Kurt:_

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

Blaine:

Ooh your lips are delicious

_Kurt:_

But maybe just a cigarette more

_Blaine:_

Never such a blizzard before

_Kurt:_

I've got to get home

_Blaine:_

But, baby, you'll freeze out there

_Kurt:_

Say, lend me a coat?

_Blaine:_

It's up to your knees out there

Kurt:

You've really been grand

_Blaine:_

I thrill when you touch my hand

_Kurt:_

But don't you see

_Blaine:_

How can you do this thing to me?

_Kurt:_

There's bound to be talk tomorrow

_Blaine:_

Think of my life-long sorrow

_Kurt:_

At least there will be plenty implied

_Blaine:_

If you got pneumonia and died

_Kurt:_

I really can't stay

_Blaine:_

Get over that hold out

_Kurt & Blaine:_

Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other as they leaned on the side door of Blaine's car. Neither of them seemed to realize how they were leaning in until their lips met. They glided over each other smoothly for a minute or two before they pulled apart. They stayed silent.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, uhmm... I should probably get going..."

"So soon...?"

"Yeah..."

"But why..."

"I-I uhmmm..." Kurt began, but he didn't get to finish. Since he was too busy focusing on the feel of Blaine's lips against his and the feel of Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

His warmth...

His taste...

Like fucking fireworks.

Kurt pulled away really fast. "I gotta go. Now."

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"No. No Blaine. Quite frankly I'm not ok." He replied, backing away to his car. "I'm sorry... I just... I can't..." He shook his head and turned tail, bolting to his car. He revved the eginition and sped out of the parking lot.

He could see Blaine in the middle of the road, watching his car speed off.

Tears stung the back of his eyes.

But he couldn't do this.

He had promised himself that he wouldn't do this.

"Hello?" A small voice asked.

"Carole?" Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt? Kurt is that you? What's wrong?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Where's dad?"

"He's at work. Kurt-"

He cut her off. "Thanks Carole, I owe you one. Call and tell him I'm on my way to the shop. I need to talk to him." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the passenger seat.

Blaine sat in his car, his head leaned against the steering wheel. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He just... left. And it was like he didn't want to be around him. Did he do something wrong? Not that he knew of.

Blaine clenched and unclenched his fists around the sides of the wheel.

He just... wanted to understand why this hurt so much.

"Dad?" Kurt called out as he walked into the shop. He saw him before Burt saw him.

"Hey, Carole called. What's up?" Burt asked. Kurt didn't answer, he just hugged his dad tightly. Hoping to find some comfort in being with his dad again.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked, keeping a tight hold on Kurt. Kurt buried his face into his dad's shoulder.

"I don't know... I just... I just don't know." He sniffed. "I don't understand any of this. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm frightened and I need my daddy right now."

Burt hugged him tighter. "I'm right here Kurt. I'll always be right here... I promise..."

Blaine turned his car into his driveway. He stormed into his house, slamming the door behind him. He crashed on the couch, burying his face in a dusty couch cushion.

He kept his eyes closed tightly and tried to block out all train of thought. He didn't want to think about anything. He wanted it all to go away.

But the pain in his chest just wouldn't go away.

He felt so empty.

So hurt.

And he didn't understand it.

It just made him feel so... dead.

Like he was just a piece of paper with no worth.

A tear slipped out from under his eye-lid against his will and he clenched his fists full of his hair. He ignored the pain from his skull as he pulled at his hair and more tears streamed down his face.

He didn't like feeling so broken...

"So what did he do?" Burt asked, confused and just trying to understand.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything, it was me, I just..." He trailed off.

"Don't like him?" Burt asked, trying to fill in the gap.

"No, I do like him! Oh, dad I really do... I just... I don't even know..." He sighed.

"Don't know what to do with that feeling?" Burt suggested. Kurt just nodded in reply. "Well Kurt, do you know exactly what you're feeling right now?"

Kurt shook his head. He didn't even know.

"Well, what you're feeling now, is the same way I felt when I met your mother."

Kurt turned to give his father a surprised look. Burt just nodded.

"It's true. And you know what, I almost lost her. You might not have been born if it wasn't for the fact that I finally got the courage to admit how I felt."

"But... what if you didn't know if it was real?" Kurt asked.

"That's just it Kurt. I didn't. I had never felt so strongly about anyone like I did for your mom. And I'll admit it, I was scared. I didn't know what I was supposed to say or how I was supposed to react or anything. And because I started to run away, I almost lost her. But I realized how I felt, and once I was able to admit it to myself, I was able to truly express how I felt to your mother. And THAT is how I came to have the life I did."

"But, what about Carole?"

Burt sighed. "I love Carole. I really do. But I could never love her the way I loved Elizabeth. Your mother was the best thing to ever happen to me. And I could never forget her. And it still pains me to think about all the suffering that she went through. And I think it hurt her that you had to witness it. She wanted you to stay innocent and pure and learn to love and follow your dreams. Both her and I supported you from the very beginning. And you know what, I'm sure she would have been the one to make sure you were kept up on all your Vogue and the one asking about the latest issues when she didn't have time to read them." Burt chuckled. "I'm sure that you two would have been very close. Maybe even closer then when you were little. Clinging onto your mom like you did. My only concern is the day she died. How all you wanted to do was lay next to her, even though the doctors kept telling you that she was already gone. It worried me. I wondered how you were going to take the funeral. And it turns out, you took it a lot better than I thought."

Kurt's eyes glazed over with tears. Burt wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled up at Kurt.

"Kurt, you are strong and independent. And I know you enough to say that without a doubt, you are going to make to right decision for you. Whether that means giving this guy a chance, or dropping him cold, or being friends with him. You WILL make the right decision for YOU. And if this guy has a problem, lemme know. I'll deal with him."

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son."

Blaine stepped up to the secretary's desk. It had been almost two and a half weeks since he had seen Kurt. He almost didn't make this appointment. But David had convinced him to give it another shot.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Alexandria gushed. "Welcome back Blaine!"

He nodded in greeting. "Hey..."

"I'll check you in, just head back to room four."

"Thanks Alexandria." He smiled and walked through the door and looked for his room. Kurt was already there waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Anderson." He said in a calm and rational voice, looking through a file.

"Hey Kurt." He decided to ignore the way Kurt flinched at his own name. "How are you?"

"Fine. Just a bit tired." He replied.

Blaine sat down on the couch that was set up for patients. Kurt didn't even look up at him.

"So how are you today?" Kurt asked, readying his pencil.

"I'm ok. A bit confused, but ok." Blaine replied. Kurt jotted something down.

"And why are you confused Mr. Anderson?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Because I want to know why you ran out on me like that." Blaine asked in a small voice. Kurt stiffened.

"Blaine... I can't talk about this right now." Kurt murmured.

"Kurt, please , just hear me out." He pleaded. Kurt stayed silent, so Blaine took that as an opportunity to say his piece.

"Kurt, I don't know how you're feeling right now. Hell, I'm not really sure if I know how I'm feeling right now." He began with a shaky breath. "But I DO know, that I care about you. And I know that we haven't known each other long, but I feel safe around you. I feel like I can be myself around you. And I don't remember another time where I felt so comfortable. Even in school with my best friends, I felt closed off from everyone else. I'm thirty-five years old, and have been struggling with a burden that I can't get rid of. But you, even without me having to tell you, seemed to make it go away. I'm not mad at you for what happened... but I miss you. I hate being apart from you. And I just wanna know why you ran off. Why you left me there without an explanation. That's all I want. After that, I'd be more than willing to leave right now if you want. Just... please..."

Kurt sniffed a bit. But he knew that Blaine deserved an explanation. So with a shaky breath, he spoke.

"I left because I was afraid. I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't even follow my dreams because of one stupid school telling me I was no good. And I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything that I couldn't take full control over. And I knew that I couldn't take full couldn't take full control of someone else, so it meant that I couldn't love. And I didn't. Not for a long time. For a while, I even kept my friends and family at a distance. I just... I just don't know if I can love in a way that you or anyone would want. I'm sorry for leaving you like that... I just don't know if I could ever be right for you Blaine. And I won't hurt you if I can prevent it."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat down on the floor next to his chair. He had to pull Kurt's face up by his chin with his finger to look at him. He had heavy bags under his eyes and he wiped away tears that were spilling down his face.

"Kurt, I don't think there is anyway that you could hurt me. And I know that you and I have both gone through some rough times. So, how about this, we let it all out. I'll tell you everything, you tell me everything. Ok?"

Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand in his own.

And they did just that.  
They sat on the couch and talked. They talked about everything and anything.  
Blaine told Kurt his story, and Kurt told Blaine his.

And neither of them had ever felt like they could say so much to another being in their lives.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. He intertwined their fingers together, squeezing Blaine's hand. He smiled when Blaine squeezed back.  
"So one school really made you forget your dreams?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah..." Kurt sighed.  
"It's not too late to go after them again." Blaine whispered.  
"Yeah it is."  
"No it's not Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "You're an amazing singer. You proved that one to me already. And I'll support you all the way through this. Just please, don't give up just yet."  
"Fine..." Kurt smirked. "But I have one condition."  
"And what's that?" Blaine asked.  
"I want to meet your dad."

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Kurt got his wish.

And that is how they ended up in the outskirts of Lima, sitting in Blaine's car outside of a two story house that was in dire need of repair and a paint job.

"So, this is home." Blaine sighed. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I wanna talk to him."

"Ok. Whatever you say."

Blaine led Kurt up the walkway and knocked on the front door. He almost hoped that no one would be home. But, alas, luck was not with him today. The door opened to a tall brunette with lime green eyes.

"What do YOU want?" He scowled.

"Hey Cooper." Blaine said with a small smile. "Mind if we come in?"

Cooper sidestepped, allowing them in, but eyed them both with uncertainty and distaste. Kurt smiled at him, and a ghostly shadow of a smile appeared on his lips. Although he seemed to think better of himself and shook his head, giving him a deep frown. Kurt ignored his unseemly behavior.

"Where's dad?" Blaine asked him.

"Out back in the garage. Why?" Cooper asked.

"Kurt wants to talk to him."

Cooper eyed Kurt suspiciously. "What concern do you have with our father?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I just want to understand why he puts people down so much. Why he felt he was so big. I think that he might need help. I'm a Psychiatrist. And if he needs help, then I'll be here to help." Kurt said with a warm smile. Cooper was silent for a moment, seeming to be digesting this. He grunted in response and led them out back to their dad. He was working on his car.

"Hey dad." Blaine said quietly. Mr. Anderson looked up and scowled.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kurt cut in, saving Blaine the trouble. Mr. Anderson just glowered at him.

"And who might you be?" He growled. Kurt just smiled warmly at him.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I am a Psychiatrist and I've been meeting with your son for quite some time now. He has learned to trust me enough to explain some personal expierences from his childhood, and from what I've heard, I think that you may need some counseling."

Mr. Anderson scowled at him. His gaze was intense and deadly, but Kurt refused to back down. Then his gaze refocused on his son.

"And what exactly did you say you little pansy? What did you say that told this looney toon here that I needed help?! Because I sure as hell don't need any help from a friend of my failure of a son! You stupid faggy pixie!" He swung his arm back and Blaine grimaced as he waited for the blow. He closed his eyes tightly. But it never came. He opened his eyes to the scene before him. His father was scowling at Kurt. Who had a firm grip on his wrist. And by the look on Kurt's face, he was no longer the nice counselor who was willing to please and wanted to help.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you to do that." He glowered. Blaine shuddered at the evil shadow that had glazed over his usually perfect and happy face.

"And I'm sorry that you're about to lose an eye..." He muttered, jerking his wrist out of Kurt's grip and clenching it into a fist. Blaine was frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't even hear his own scream, or feel himself move. But he just blinked and found Kurt pulling him away from his father, who was laying on the ground, holding his nose in between his index finger and thumb.

"Blaine, what the hell?!" Cooper rasped with rage. Stepping toward him, his fists clenched tightly. Blaine didn't respond. He was still trying to get over the shock of what he had done in the first place.

Kurt placed himself in front of Blaine. Both Cooper and Mr. Anderson glared at him. He glared right back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "What are you doing?"

Kurt ignored him, keeping his stare trained on the two angry men in front of him. "If there is something that you need to say then spit it out. Because I'm sure that you two have some creative juices flowing through that hot air in your noggins. And I would absolutely love to hear the gibberish that you come up with."


	2. Defending Those That You Love

Steam was practically coming out of Mr. Anderson's ears. "What?! Are you a pixie too?!" He bellowed.

"I'm not sure as to what you are referring to as a Pixie because I sure as hell don't have wings, wear clothing made out of leaves or have a satchel labeled Pixie Dust." Kurt glowered. "And I sure as hell will not tolerate any violence within my session."

"What session?!" Cooper hollored.

"This session." Kurt said, clocking Cooper, a good fist to the left side of his face. Cooper let out a loud 'Oof!' and Kurt gave him a swift kick to the no-no square. As Cooper fell forward, Kurt clapped his hands to the sides of his head, making Cooper's eardrums pop. Cooper couldn't even hear himself scream. Kurt grabbed the sides of his head and slammed Cooper's face to his knee.

Cooper's world went black.

Mr. Anderson charged at Blaine while Kurt wasn't looking. But the second Kurt noticed him advancing toward Blaine, he jumped onto his back and pulled back on his head, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks.

Mr. Anderson clawed at Kurt's forearms, trying to get him to get off. But Kurt wasn't ready to give up. He tightened his grip, suffocating Mr. Anderson. Just before he could pass out, Kurt let go, sliding off of him. Mr. Anderson fell to the ground, his vision fuzzy. He looked up at Kurt, who was glaring down at him.

"And don't you EVER call my boyfriend a Pixie again you mother fucker." He growled.

Mr. Anderson closed his eyes, drowning in black.

It was a silent ride back home.

"Why did you do that?" Blaine asked.

"Do what? Drag them in the house and set them in their beds? To be nice I suppose." He said with a shrug.

"No. Why did you attack them like that? I thought you were against violence?"

Kurt sighed. "Look, I spent my entire life being called a Pixie. I stood up for others, but I could never stand up for myself. And I couldn't stand him calling you a Pixie. And once he had added me to the mix, I knew that not only would I finally have a reason to feel proud of myself, but I could prove that I care about you."

Blaine stayed silent, processing this.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"No problem." Kurt replied.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."


	3. Confusion

Blaine sat down on the couch in Kurt's livingroom while Kurt went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair roughly. The days events replayed over and over again in his head.

"You ok dear?" Kurt asked, breaking through his thoughts and handing him a mug. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sighed.

Kurt sat next to him and grabbed the remote. He turned on the tv and handed the remote to Blaine. Blaine flipped through the channels until he got to the five o'clock news. Nothing else seemed to be on. So he left it and set the remote back down on the coffee table.

Kurt set down his coffee next to Blaine's and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

This was the first time he had had Blaine over, and everything as confusing.

They were confused.

They loved each other. They silently vowed to ALWAYS be there for each other. But after today... they were desperate for answers.

What were the questions that needed answering?

They didn't know.

Which made them more confused.

Kurt sighed and Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling Kurt down with him.

With Kurt laying on top of him, Blaine relaxed himself into the couch. Kurt cuddled his head into Blaine's chest.

It was already warm in Kurt's small home, but they allowed the warmth of one another to wrap around them.

And the confusion seemed to slip away.

And everything just seemed so...

Right.


	4. Lie

Kurt didn't want to move.

He was too comfortable.

And he loved just cuddling into Blaine.

But he was going to be late for work.

_Fuck it..._ He thought to himself.

He picked up his cell from the coffee table and texted Alexandria.

_Hey Alexandria._

_Hey Kurt! What's up?_

_I don't feel too well..._

_Awe!_

_Yeah... I won't be able to come into work today. Think you can cover for me?_

_Of course! Get well soon Kurt!_

_Thanks a bunch Alexandria._

Kurt set his phone on the coffee table again.

He hadn't notice Blaine wake up.

"You just lied." Blaine chuckled. Kurt jumped a bit and looked up at him.

"Yes I did." Kurt admitted.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I wanted to spend more time with my boyfriend." Kurt said with a smile.

"Doing what?" Blaine smirked, pecking Kurt's lips.

"Oh... I don't know..." He said kissing Blaine.

Blaine let out a quiet moan and tightened his hold around Kurt. Kurt felt a thrilled chill go up his spine.


	5. LOVE

Blaine loved this feeling.

The feeling of having just been loved.

The feeling of being loved.

The feeling of loving another.

LOVE.

Blaine loved the thrill of it.

The confusion.

The hope.

The mystery.

The surprises.

He loved it all.

All of it.

Every detail sent a chill down his spine.

Kurt loved the feeling of love.

Kurt loved the roughness of it.

The sensitivity of it.

The CHANCE of it.

The pain of it.

The victory of it.

The loss of everything in your own control.

Blaine loved Kurt with everything he was and is. Everything he ever hoped to be. And everything that he could be.

Kurt loved Blaine with a burning passion. He loved Blaine to the point where it HURT. And he knew that he could live with this pain.

They had never felt such a strong connection.

Not just to another being.

But to another soul.

To another heart.

To another love.

Two loves that collided and intertwined.

Two hopes that tangled together.

Two hearts that raced together.

Two souls that were happy together.

Two smiles that never faltered when in the presence of the other.

And happiness that filtered through each other. Mingling. Mixing.

It was what they felt in that moment.

In the dark. Tangled together. Tangled with and into each other.

Breathing heavily and letting out all their feeling and desires through softly spoken words and demands and loud moans.

Yes.

Many loud moans.

It was a feeling that was both exciting and scary.

A feeling that would never be able to be recreated with any other.

Only with them.

Something that two people didn't find.

When two hearts,

Made of a brilliant Gold,

Found each other.

And found love in each other.

And kept true to each other.

And promised to each other.

All in one night.

Late into early hours.

From sunset to sunrise.

For eternity in themselves.


	6. Doubts

Kurt was wide awake even as Blaine sleep peacefully.

Everything was lost.

And yet found.

He didn't know why he had doubts.

Why he wanted to run away again.

He was so sick of running.

So sick of lying to himself.

But, lying and running were his default options.

Whenever anything seemed too good to be true or there was a possibility of pain, he ran. He lied and told himself that it was better for him to leave and he'd run. Wherever he had to go to get away from the doubts.

But this time... he couldn't leave.

He couldn't get himself to push Blaine's arms away from him. He couldn't get himself to pull on his clothes and pack his bags. He couldn't get himself to move.

He could barely get himself to breathe.

It was all so wonderful.

Yet so horrifying.

It was all happening too fast.

His emotions just couldn't take all of this at once. It was too much strain on his brain.

It was too much stress.

But it was everything that he had ever wanted.

Everything that he had been looking for.

What was the problem?

Why did he have the urge to run?

Why did he have to have one hand on the door, ready to make a break for it if things got messy?

He sniffled quietly.

It hurt.

It really hurt.

His chest physically ached.

It felt as if there was a hand in it, trying to pull out his heart. Trying to take it all away. And he was using everything within him to fight.

To hold onto the positive.

To hold onto this love that he had spent so long LOOKING for.

And now that he had it, he didn't know what to do.

It was so confusing.

And it took everything he had to get up.

He felt like he was suffocating.

He pulled on some jeans and Blaine's sweater that had wound up on the floor.

He wrote a small note, just to let Blaine know that everything was ok, and left it on the nightstand.

_Went to the Lima Bean to think about stuff._

_I didn't want to wake you._

_You just looked so..._

_peaceful._

_So I decided to let you sleep in._

_I'll see you when I get home._

_Love you,_

_Kurt_

He drove down to the Lima Bean, which had only been open for a few minutes.

After ordering his coffee and sitting down, he laid his head on his forearms.

Nothing seemed wrong.

But nothing seemed right either.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"You going to drink that coffee or let it get cold?" An eerily familiar voice said.

Kurt's head popped up.

"Oh no... not you..." Kurt said with a gulp.

"Yeah, it's me. How've you been Doc?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Didn't you get the memo on my restraining order?"

"Yeah." Sebastian shrugged. "But I didn't think you were serious. I thought that it was some sick joke."

Sebastian stepped closer and Kurt stood shakily. He picked up his coffee and headed for the door, calling over his shoulder,

"Well, it wasn't a joke."


	7. HELP!

Sebastian's blood boiled with anger.

"Don't you walk away from me..." He growled, grabbing Kurt's elbow and forcing him to turn around.

He had just been about to hop into his car when Sebastian got to him. Kurt put his coffee in the car in it's respectable cup holder and turned his glaring gaze back to Sebastian.

"What do you want?" He asked, one hand reaching behind him to try and get his phone.

"You already know what I want..." Sebastian said in a flat tone. He closed in on Kurt, their faces inches apart.

"Sebastian... go away. Now." Kurt said, mustering all seriousness he could and pouring it into his voice.

Sebastian just laughed.

Kurt got a real look at his eyes.

They were wide and blood-shot.

And dilated.

"A-are you drunk?!" He questioned.

Sebastian laughed again.

"Just a little whiskey... that's all..." He replied, practically breathing all over Kurt. Kurt gagged.

Yep, Kurt could smell it on his breath.

"Mr. Smythe that's bad for your health!" He said in his Therapist voice.

"What does it matter?" Sebastian asked. "You don't care... oh, but you will. You WILL care. Because I know."

"What?"

"Because I KNOW Kurt! I know all about your little friend... And I gotta hand it to you... he's definitely easy on the eyes..."

Kurt's blood ran cold.

"Yeah... that's right." Sebastian smirked, catching Kurt's sudden mixture of emotions. "I know. And I know that all I gotta do is get rid of him. And You'll be all mine. ALL MINE!"

Sebastian let out a muffled groan. He held his cheek.

Kurt stared at him blankly.

Sebastian huffed angerly.

"You... you just... SLAPPED me!" He cried.

Kurt tried to back into his car, but Sebastian grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him into the backseat instead.

He forced his way on top of Kurt.

"Sebastian!" Kurt screamed, trying to push him away. But Sebastian pinned him down.

Neither of them noticed Kurt's phone in his back pocket, self-dialing.

"Hello?"

"Ow! FUCK! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kurt yelled, hoping that with the door open somebody could hear him. He kept trying to push Sebastian off of him.

"Kurt?"

"You're MINE you little bitch!" Sebastian exclaimed. He pinned his forearm down on Kurt's throat. Kurt coughed.

"Sebastian... you're c-choking me..." he coughed out.

"Kurt is that you?!"

"Help!" Kurt managed to croak. He was slowly losing consciousness. From both the lack of oxygen and the pain he was in.


	8. HELP! II

Blaine picked up his phone, ignoring all the car horns that sounded as he speeded past people.

"Yes?" Blaine said into the receiver.

"I got your message. I'm only two blocks away from the Lima Bean. Where are you?"

"Turning into the Lima Bean parking lot right now Mr. Hummel."

Blaine slammed on his breaks as a man stumbled to a stop in front of his car. He stepped out and the man sneered at him while he buttoned up his jeans.

"I know you..." He cackled. "You're trying to steal him from me! You little shit!"

Blaine slammed his fist into the man's face when he lunged for Blaine's face. He pinned him to the door of his car, holding him by the throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaine demanded. The man cackled some more.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe..." He croaked through the lack of oxygen.

"Where is Kurt?!"

"I just fucked him... he's huddled up in the back of his car..."


	9. HELP! III

Burt pulled into the Lima Bean lot and got out of the car. "Blaine?"

Blaine grunted in reply.

"Blaine! What the hell!" He pulled Blaine off of Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed at Burt. "Hey Mr. Hummel..."

Burt scowled. "God... not THIS joker!"

"You know him?!" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I fucked your son." Sebastian laughed.

"Kurt hates you..." Burt said, his head spinning.

"Exactly." Blaine growled. He ran to Kurt's car, where Kurt was huddled up in the fuetal position. "Kurt... Kurt are you ok?"

Burt picked Sebastian up and pulled out his phone. While he held Sebastian up against the car, he dialed 911 on his cell phone.

"Baby, it's me..." Blaine said, lightly patting Kurt's shoulder. Kurt jumped away from him. Blaine frowned, concern shaping his features.

"Kurt... are you ok?"

Kurt swallowed before launching himself at Blaine. Blaine held him close as Kurt cried into his chest.


	10. Court

_*Two Months Later*_

"Defendant, your witness." The Judge said.

"I'd like to bring Blaine Anderson to the stand, please." Mr. Jacobson called out. Blaine stepped up from his seat and took his place at the Witness stand.

"So, Mr. Anderson." Mr. Jacobson began. "How did you come to be at the scene of the crime?"

"I was sitting on the couch in Kurt's apartment, when my phone started buzzing. I answered it because it said that Kurt was calling me. Kurt sounded like he was in trouble, so I ran to his aid."

"And you called his father when?"

"On my way to my car sir."

"So, you got off the phone with him as you were getting into your car, without so much as a throughout explanation."

"No... he didn't answer his phone, so I left a voicemail."

"Oh. So, when DID you explain the situation of my client, Mr. Smythe, supposedly raping Kurt?" Mr. Jacobson asked.

"I didn't. Kurt did. I just went to see what happened. But I knew that Sebastian had raped him when he said that he had fucked him."

"And how do you know that Kurt wasn't just sleeping around?"

Blaine lost it.


	11. On The Phone Through The Window

Kurt followed the officer back, passing window after window. It took everything for him not to cry. The officer stopped abruptly, and Kurt almost ran into him. He gestured for Kurt to sit and he did so, looking through the glass patiently. It took a moment or two, but Blaine finally appeared, wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit that under any other circumstances would have drove Kurt insane and caused him to scold Blaine for his poor fashion choice. He picked up the phone to his right, as did Blaine. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Hey Kurt..." Blaine said in a small voice. Kurt's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Blaine's eyes teared up.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and stupid, but I just couldn't stand them talking about you like that. I couldn't let him get away with something like that..."

"Stop. Blaine... just stop. Ok?" Kurt murmured into the phone. Blaine had to strain his ears to hear him.

"O-ok..." He stammered.

"I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Blaine said, his surprise apparent in both his facial features and voice.

"No. I'm not." Kurt replied.

"But you're not happy?"

"Blaine... I'm glad that I have someone who is so willing to protect me, and I love you. Thank you for being so willing to take revenge, but you don't need to. Ever. I'm a big boy."

"But-"

"Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"What you did wasn't right."

"I know, but what he did wasn't right either!"

"And in WHAT world does that give you the ok to do what you did?!" Kurt demanded. Blaine frowned and hung his head.

"That's what I thought..." Kurt said, sounding disappointed. Blaine sniffled and started to shake. He hated being so vulnerable, but he knew that it was just part of the price to pay for his crimes.

"Did they say how long I would be here?" Blaine whispered into the phone.

"Twenty-five years..." Kurt said, choking up.

"Please don't cry..." Blaine sniffled again.

"I can't help it." Kurt murmured.

"I know, but please, try to be strong for me. Ok?"

Kurt gave a tiny nod before the officer came back and tapped his shoulder.

"You gotta go?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, tears spilling down his face.

"Don't worry... We'll speak again soon. Alright?"

Kurt nodded again.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt sobbed. He hung up the phone before Blaine could reply and slowly backed away from the window. Blaine didn't move until Kurt was out of sight and he was getting an angry glare from an elderly woman. He stood and a big, burly man pushed his shoulder so that he could sit where Blaine had been sitting. Blaine swallowed and pushed back tears.


	12. Rachel Returns From New York

"I saw what happened... It was all over the news." Rachel said when Kurt opened the door.

"Hey, nice to see you too Rachel. Wow, you're hair looks fabulous, did you re-dye it?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Now is NOT the time for that." She said, taking a bit of a pause that followed. "And yes. I just dyed it yesterday." She added, fluffing her hair with her long, piano fingers.

"Rachel..." Kurt sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to help my best friend get through a difficult time." She said, giving him a look that said, Duh, why ELSE would I be here?

"We haven't spoken in almost eleven years Rachel." Kurt informed her.

"So? We're still best friends, right?"

"I guess... but-"

"Great. So, it's time for some long overdue lady chat." She said, beaming. She took his hand and dragged him to the couch. He plopped down next to her, exhaustion trying to consume him.

"So, besides the depressing stories that are unfolding, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"Tired. Nauseous. Scared. Hurt. Worried. Confused. Resentful. Depressed. And full of hatred for the world. And you?"

"I'm ok. And if you barf on my new Cashmere Sweater, I swear I will-"

"Don't worry. I won't." Kurt said, interrupting her. "And besides, my barf would make that sweater look better. You don't even realize how sickening it makes me to see you wearing that. Who designed it? The guy who takes out your trash, or the guy who cooks your food?"

Rachel let out a small gasp. "I'll have you know that this cost me a fortune!"

"How much?"

"Eight hundred and seventy dollars!"

"You got ripped off by eight hundred seventy bucks. I wouldn't buy that thing for a TENTH of a penny Rachel. You should get your money back. Like, ASAP."

"Perhaps I should just leave. Just because you're going through a rough time doesn't mean you have to be such a snotty, rotten, immature bitch, Kurt Hummel!" Rachel whimpered. Kurt let out a snorted laugh.

"And I suppose next you're going to tell me that I have it easy?" He said in a knowing voice.

"You do! You don't even know what _I_ go through in a day! I mean I have to-"

"Be a Star?" Kurt interjected. "Where tons of makeup so that you look like a clown? Practice dance routines? Show up to a musical that you're in? Keep Finn satisfied? Shave twice a day so that you don't have to spend an extra five bucks to get a Waxing treatment? You've told me ALL of this before Rachel. And MUCH, much more. You think YOUR life is so hard? You get to FOLLOW YOUR FUCKING DREAMS! And where am I? Another Lima loser with broken dreams. I tell people how to find ways to WANT to live! Which is hypocritically, since I've wanted to die myself since my Freshman year! Rachel, all you have to do is get up, and work hard at something that you LOVE. To work hard and live your DREAM LIFE! I spent YEARS just hoping for my co-workers would show me some respect and not criticize me because I'm gay. I'm living my high school life AT WORK!" Kurt paused for a moment to swallow back tears. "And you've been happily married for HOW long?! Almost fifteen years? Blaine is the first boyfriend that I've had since Tanner! And that was in my SOPHOMORE year! And he fucking cheated on me! THREE DIFFERENT TIMES!" Tears fell even though he wa using every bit of his willpower to hold them back. His voice was started to choke along with his small bit of desperate hope that was well up inside him. "I get Blaine, and I have this weird feeling... this... this NEED to trust him! And I do. And in no time, he's under my skin. He's ALL I can think about. The reason I had for getting up in the morning. My life wasn't on auto-pilot anymore Rachel... I was at the controls, making my own decisions again. And then Sebastian... he... he did THAT! And now... and now Blaine is in fucking PRISON for the next twenty-five years! The ONLY reason they decided to let him out at ALL instead of saying that he was there for LIFE, is because he didn't WANT to get into that fight. He went berserk. He lost control. He lashed out verbally and Sebastian attacked him first. It was self-defense! And even though he was still trying to save his own skin... he still... he still..." Kurt choked up, sobbing hysterically. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He thought that saying it only made it more true.

"He still killed Sebastian. I know. But it WAS self-defense. And if he could have stopped it from happening, he would have. And I'm sure that both him and the Bailiff did everything they could to stop it; as the Doctors did everything to revive him. It was an accident. And I know that he's probably awfully sorry about it." Rachel said, hugging him. Kurt sobbed into her shoulder, wanting nothing more than for Rachel to be Blaine and have this whole problem be about stress or work.


	13. X-Rays, Addictions And Dead Bodies

"What the-" The Scientist mumbled to himself. He had been put in charge of looking over the body, and his X-Ray was off.

Supposedly, this Blaine guy had killed him by causing him enough physical stress to make his heart burst. And that was what he heard from his boss. The Bailiff said something about cracking his skull and hitting a nerve the wrong way. Neither of these conclusions sounded anything close to logical solutions, but it was what he had been given.

His heart couldn't have burst, because on the chest X-Ray that his co-worker had taken and given him, his heart was closer to being frozen than to bursting like a balloon. And there was not but a mere dent in his skull from the looks of the X-Ray of his head. The dent was, in fact, enough to make him bleed, but not enough to kill him.

There was no way that this guy was murdered. At least, not by whoever this Blaine is. He thought about what else could have caused it.

The bleeding could have caused the heart enough stress to stop beating if there was something pumping through it that wasn't supposed to be there. But what could it be? He was drunk at the supposed rape site, but alcohol couldn't have frozen over his own heart. It had to be stronger. Much, much stronger.

If this guy was an alcoholic, there was an endless list of OTHER addictions that he could have had too. But finding one addiction out of hundreds of thousands, placing it, and introducing it as a fact; would not be easy. Nor would his boss be ok with him snooping around to figure this out.

He paused, considering his options.

'_There may be an innocent man in Jail because of a misunderstanding here! Take a leap of faith! You could save him from being claimed as a criminal for the rest of his life!_' One part of him said.

'_But then again, you could be wrong. Not only that, but if you ARE, you could lose your job and possibly never be able to find a job of your profession again. Is it really worth the risk?_' The other said.

He listened as the two sides of his conscious mingled and argued. He couldn't chose.

"Chad?" A voice said. He whirled around.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" The Scientist, Chad, asked.

"Well, I was going to shut down the lab and head home. I thought I was the only one still here. So, what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Uhmmm... working." Chad replied, his voice taking a higher pitch. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to Chad?" He questioned. Chad tried to think of another lie, but the 'no-nonsense' look from Tony was starting to make him feel guilty for trying to lie. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"This... Blaine guy didn't kill Sebastian." He explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean- oh, just come over here and take a look at these X-Rays, will ya?!"

Tony stepped towards the X-Rays, giving them a once-over. He shrugged.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Tony asked, puzzled and irritated. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Our boss says that the physical stress that Blaine caused him made his heart burst."

"Yeah, and?"

"But the Bailiff says that he bled to death from Blaine cracking Sebastian's skull open."

"So?"

"So, something isn't right!"

"And that sucks fucking eggs. Now what does this have to do with our work?"

"It has to do with the fact that we, the people who could save a man from imprisonment, would be lying and cheating a man out of twenty-five years of his life by staying silent. We have to tell somebody about this!" Tony was about to protest, but Chad plowed on. "Ok, look at the dent in his skull. It's enough to make him bleed all right. But it would have taken hours for him to bleed to death which, by then, he should have been able to get to the hospital since he was in public and someone would have been able to call an ambulance. And from the records and the tests I took, he died on impact of hitting the floor when Blaine had supposedly taken him down. And then with the X-Ray of his chest, his heart is still there. There is a bit of internal bleeding around it, which indicates that something could have been in his system to cause the burst, but that's up near the Aorta and the Pulmonary Artery. And even though that would normally be the signs of a burst, it can't be a burst without the right Atrium having signs of internal bleeding as well. Not in a typical case anyway. And the other side of his heart, the right Atrium, is practically frozen!"

"And how can you tell that from an X-Ray?!" Tony demanded. Chad frowned.

"Because no heart that I've ever seen has had a huge white space on one side."

"So?! Maybe it's just a bad copy!"

"And what if it's NOT?!" Chad countered. "What if this guy was as good as dead BEFORE Blaine supposedly murdered him?! We could help an innocent man get out of jail! Keep his life! Save him a whole hell of a lot of heartache!"

"And how are you going to prove it?! The body was locked up yesterday." Tony questioned with a heavily irritated sigh. Chad paused, looking thoughtful.

"Would you be willing to help me Tony?" Chad asked.

"And risk losing both my job AND my license in this field?! No thanks." He said, turning and heading for the door.

"Wait! Tony, please!" Chad begged. Tony stopped, waiting. Chad was silent. He let out a sigh.

"Why are you so determined to do this?" He asked, turning to look at him.

"Because my father, an innocent man, was put in jail for a league of crimes that happened because his identity was stolen. The could never figure out who the thief was and prosecuted him instead. When he finally committed suicide because my mom believed the police and decided to take me and my sister and leave him, the found the dead body of the thief." Chad explained, his eyes misty. He took a single step towards Tony. "Please... I don't want another innocent man blaming himself for something that he couldn't control. I want to give this guy another chance. And I can't do that without your help. Please Tony..."

Tony looked at his teary eyed face, seeing the desperate need in his eyes. And the determination that beamed behind them, swirling past his obvious fears. He sighed again.

"Tell me what I gotta do." Tony said. Chad's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

****"First, we need Sebastian's body."


	14. Theft, Murder and Abigail

Blaine picked at the food on his tray absently, staring off into space. His mind wandered from his current situation, to Kurt, and back again. He hated thinking about how much this must suck for Kurt, and wondered what he was doing.

'_Probably working..._' Blaine thought, sighing inwardly.

"Hey, you." A deep voice grumbled behind him. He stopped picking at his food, but didn't bother to look up at the stranger.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The voice snarled. Blaine scowled and turned slowly to face him, exorcist style.

"Yes?" Blaine said through gritted teeth. "Can I help you?"

The man before him was tall, outweighed Blaine by a good seventy pounds or so, and his face looked like it had daily meetings with a cheese grater. His narrowed eyes were mostly slits beneath his wild eyebrows and his ginger mane flowed down to his shoulders in a mess of tangles. Blaine felt his eye twitch slightly at the sight of him, and a small seed of fear knotted in his gut.

"What're you in for?" He asked, crossing his bulging, muscled arms.

"What's it to you?" Blaine snapped. The man arched one of those wild eyebrows at him, and Blaine shuddered at the thought of how many times he must've gotten a hair in his eyes from them.

"What're you in for?" He repeated in a more firm tone, a slight growl to his steely tone.

"It's none of your business, now is it?" Blaine asked with a tight-lipped smile. The man's frowned deepened.

"Who do you think you are, talking all smart like that?!" The man snarled. Blaine chuckled, and the larger male seemed to shake with violent fumes. Blaine stood, his eyes only reaching the bridge of the man's nose, and cast his gaze into the slits that were his eyes.

"Actually, it wasn't smart talk. Because I didn't sound very smart. Hell, I have a degree if you wanna have a 'smart' conversation." Blaine said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you wanna know what I'm here for anyway? What do you care?"

Blaine watched as the man seemed to consider his options. He glanced around the room and realized that everyone was watching them, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He noted the look of awe in their eyes, and even some eyes swirling with fear and sympathy. He landed his gaze back on the other man and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked. "Are you going to answer my question?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I asked you a question first."

Blaine let out a snort of laughter, his shoulders shaking with his laughter.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "What are you? Seven?"

"I'm forty-two."

"Good for you."

"And you?"

"Thirty-five."

"You don't look that old."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Because you still insinuated that I was old."

There was another moment of silence as they stared each other down. Even the people behind the counters serving food seemed to be leaning forward in anticipation to see what would happen next.

"Was there something that you needed?" Blaine asked. "Because if not, then you can go now."

"You already know why I'm here." The man growled.

"Oh right, why I'm here? You first." Blaine said with an eyeroll.

"Theft and kidnapping."

"Those were some pretty poor choices there, Mr. ..."

"Tanner."

"Right." Blaine said. With a frustrated sigh he gathered his tray and went to dump his food and ended up dropping it into the waste bin. He shrugged and went back to sit down. Tanner was still standing behind him. Blaine drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, grinding his teeth together painfully.

"Anything else Tanner?" Blaine spat bitterly.

"You still haven't answered my question." Tanner replied. Blaine whirled around and his fist connected with Tanner's jaw. A whistle sounded and uniformed men surrounded him and Tanner.

"Murder." Blaine mumbled. Then, loud enough so that everyone could hear, he said, "And don't think that I'm not afraid to cut you. Cuz' I will!"

Kurt nodded absently, trying his best to pay attention to what Abigail was saying. She was only nine, but she has gone through so much. And despite his own problems he owed her the respect of paying attention to her words.

"So what did you tell Alex then?" Kurt asked with as cheerful a smile as he could muster.

"I told her that she was being mean to Brandon and that it wasn't nice and stuff." Abigail pouted. "But she wouldn't listen to me! And then she kept saying that I like like him!"

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from chuckling at her choice of words. "Do you like like Brandon?" He asked.

"No!" Abigail said defensively. "Brandon isn't even a little cute!"

Kurt nodded, opening his mouth to ask a new question to change the topic, but then Abigail's face turned red.

"Ok... maybe Brandon's a little cute..." She said in a small voice. Kurt gave her a warm smile.

"Trust me Abigail, you do NOT want to get involved with boys." Kurt said. Abigail shrugged in response.

"So besides your struggles with Alex, how is school going? Are you doing well in school?" He asked.

"No. I don't get any of the stuff that we're learning." She complained.

"Have you talked to your foster parents?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't like me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because everytime I try to help, they just get annoyed and tell me to go away." Abigail said, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Have you considered that maybe they just want you to relax and be a kid for once? All you ever want to do is take over everyone else's jobs." Kurt suggested. She shrugged again.

"I gotta pee." She muttered, bouncing in her seat. Kurt looked at his watch.

"It's about time to wrap this up, anyhow. Clara is going to be closing up shop in about an hour, and I need to grab some things before I leave." Kurt said, standing and holding the door open for the young child. She burst out of the room and ran down the hall to the bathrooms.

"Remember to tell your foster mom to schedule your next appointment!" Kurt called out with a chuckle.

"Kids huh?" Alexandria said from across the hall. He nodded.

"Yeah."


End file.
